This Love in me
by B. Chuck
Summary: A songfic for my two favorite characters EVER! Raven and Beastboy, YEA! The song is an original that I wrote for a girl I liked but...I didn't have the nerve to play it for her, so I decided to use it in a songfic. The next chapters will turn into a story that has a new villain that I made up. Oh, and did I mention that the scoundrel is from Raven's home planet Azaroth. Please RxR.
1. Beastboy's Confession

**Hey, how are my 3 fans doin huh.**

**I know I haven't uploaded any stories but I've been busy**

**I wrote this story in like an hour, using an original song as I said in the summary**

**Don't be to hard on me. I'm not a very skilled writer I just have alot of GREAT ideas for stories I just can't seem to put those ideas into words very well...hopefully I didn't just make you go back after reading this. Atleast give it a chance, GOSH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, If I did I would make these stories into movies, and be rich and famous, but NOOOO I got stuck on the boring side of life...Anyway, please enjoy the story.**

Beast Boy paced back and forth outside the empath's door, contemplating what to do.

"Cmon Beast boy you can do this" he said attempting to motivate himself but not seeming to make much progress. He clutched his Ibanez guitar as he nervously leaned up against the wall. "What's the worst that could happen" he said as many thought of horrible things came into his mind, only making matters worse. A drop of sweat creased past his eyebrow. "I-It's not like she's going to hate me just for singing her a song...a song confessing all of my...feelings" He said not making the situation better for himself, but he knew if he didn't do it now he would never be able to do it, and he knew he didn't want to lose the girl of his dreams. He stood up on his feet as they wobbled from the fear, and turned to face the door. He took a deep breath and...*knock knock*. He waited for a while until he could hear the sound of small footsteps coming towards the door, soon it creeped open a smig. Raven look up to meet eyes with the green changeling

"What is it?" She said in a surprisingly non-monotone voice.

Beast Boy's nervousness just about killed him at this point "Um...well...uh, ya see...I was hoping I could...Um-"

"Play a song for me?" she said finishing his sentence. Beast boy's froze for a moment.

"Huh, h-how did you know?" he said trying to hold his composure.

"Because your holding your guitar" She said pointing to the instrument in his hand.

Beast Boy could feel a little embarrassment on top of his nervousness come on. "Oh...right...yea, that...So yea...Can I come In" He asked but after he asked he realized what he said and thus made him expect an answer he did not receive.

"I guess so" she said opening the door all the way, taking Beast boy by surprise. He looked around the now less gloomy room as light from the window shined on it making it quite nice, he took a while to admire it before walking in."

"Wow, I've never seen your room look so...so...Roomy" he said failing to find the right words.

"Thanks...I guess...Now are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna do something. I was in the middle of the climax of my book, and I would like to get back to it." She said as she walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, yea...right" he said knocking himself out of his daze. He grabbed a chair out of the corner as he found a good place to set it. Once he found the place he sat down.

"This isn't gonna be another song about Tofu Bacon is it? You've already written like 20 of them." Raven said as a questioning look came over her face.

"N-no not that...this is actually a song about...about..."

"About?" Raven said curiously

Beast Boy took a deep breath as to calm himself .

"...You" He said as Raven eyes blinked a little.

"W-what" She said as a confused look came over her face.

Beast Boy took another deep breathe successfully calming himself for what he was about to say.

"Raven...there's something you need to know, and I just can't say it right through talking, so...I made it into a song." He said as the room went quiet. The empath just sat there not knowing what to say. Luckily Beast Boy decided to end the silence as he began to strum.

_**Cadd9, A7sus4, Cadd9, A7sus4,**_ _**Dadd9**_

_**There is a feeling in my heart**_

_**and now it cannot be contained**_

_**I know that I've seen you in my dreams**_

_**I wondered what it all could mean**_

_**I opened my eyes to all the world**_

_**but still the clearest parts seem blurred**_

_**It seems like a gift from up above**_

_**I think I'm finally feeling love**_

At the the sound of the strong 4 letter word, Raven's eyes widened in shock. She turned to face the Boy still strumming away at his Ibanez. He managed to glance up to give Raven a quick look, he gave a extremely quirky smile before looking back at his fingers.

**C, G, Cadd9, A7sus4, Dadd9**

_**You are not just anyone**_

_**I thought the perfect girls were gone**_

_**Even if I lose you now**_

_**I just had to let you know somehow**_

_**The only fear I've had**_

_**Was to lose you as my friend**_

_**I hope this doesn't end**_

_**Because I will never have this Love in me again**_

A tear came to Raven's eye as she listened to Beast boy's confession. She had no idea he felt this way, she felt so overwhelmed and it took all she could to stop herself from letting her emotions go crazy. However, you could tell that it wasn't fully working as the sound of exploding lights outside of the room could be heard

_**Cadd9, A7sus4, Cadd9, A7sus4,**_ _**Dadd9**_

_**There's not a song that I could sing**_

_**That compares to all you mean**_

_**I'd try to write one If I can**_

_**But songs for you would never end**_

_**I never thought I'd find that one**_

_**Who gave me words for perfect songs**_

_**It must be the best that I can bring**_

_**I'm even writing In my dreams**_

Raven couldn't help but blush and cry at the same time to what Beast boy was singing.

**C, G, Cadd9, A7sus4, Dadd9**

_**You are not just anyone**_

_**I thought the perfect girls were gone**_

_**Even if I lose you now**_

_**I just had to let you know somehow**_

_**The only fear I've had**_

_**Was to lose you as my friend**_

_**I hope this doesn't end**_

_**Because I will never have this Love in me again**_

As Beast Boy strummed the last chord he looked up to see Raven's eyes filled with tears. He immediately set his guitar down and ran to her side. "I'm sorry Raven, I didn't know how else to tell you. Please don't hate me" He said as he sat beside her.

Raven gave a small chuckle through her sobs "I'm crying you Idiot, do really think that means I hate you." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. Beast boy was caught by surprise but it wasn't long before he kissed back and they sat there with locked lips for about a minute until they had to stop for air.

"So how long have you liked me?" Raven asked Beast boy with a curious smile on her face.

"About a year now I would say...I guess it took me a while to realize how beautiful you are" He said causing Raven to blush a deep crimson. " How bout you, how long have you liked me?" Beast boy asked Raven with the same smile. The empath gave a small smile as she moved closer in on the changelings mouth. "Oh for about 3 minutes now" She said before they closed the gaps between their lips

**Yea...alright...that was awesome...ya know when you read your own story it kinda sucks...but maybe that's just me...anyway. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't a waste of your time. Please RxR.**


	2. The Date!

**Hey guys, I decided to make another chapter for this story. Though If you liked the story just as the songfic than don't bother reading this, I just decided to add a new chapter. Plus whenever I make new chapters there never as good as the first one, but that's just my opinion.**

**P.S. - This chapter should be rated T cause I've got blood in one spot, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DUH, this would be an amazing story if I did. Anyway, please enjoy the story**

"BB's got a girlfriend, BB's got a girlfriend" Cyborg yelled as he ran through the entrance into the living room of the tower. The abrupt message caught Robin and Starfire by surprised as they looked up from the couch. Beast boy followed behind the tin man as he stopped to gasp for air.

"Thanks for being subtle about this" Beast boy growled at the half-human.

Hearing this Starfire burst into joyful laughter "Oh what wonderful news. Beast boy has the affection's for a female" Starfire cheered.

Robin looked at Cyborg with a confused look, then turned to the changeling who was still taking a breath.

"Well, who is it?" Robin asked all to curious. Causing Cyborg to give a huge smile.

"Your gonna be surprised...It's Raven" Cyborg said causing the boy wonder to stumble a little and then collapse to the floor. Starfire just kept on cheering along with jumping up and down almost shaking the tower.

"Glorious, Friend Raven and Beast boy are now together" Starfire cheered in the most happily annoying tone she possible could.

Beast boy was about to say something until he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Raven came out walking past him without noticing him because she had her nose in a book. She was interrupted from the climax by muscular arms picking her up into the air, taking her by surprise.

"Oh, Friend Raven I am elated to find out about your newfound love." Starfire said almost squeezing the empath to death. Raven looked down to the changeling as she breathed in a breath of much needed air "I see you were subtle about this" She said as the redhead set her down.

Beast boy began to wave his hands in the air "It wasn't me, Cyborg was the one who burst in here blaring it to everybody."

Cyborg gave a meek grin "What can I say, I love gossip" He said shrugging his shoulders.

Robin broke into the conversation. "So are you guys like official now" Robin asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Raven looked at the boy wonder for a moment, then turned to the shapeshifter. She gave a small grin. "Yep, It's official" she said as she walked over to the changeling and kissed him on the cheeck, taking him by surprise.

"About time right, I could tell Rae was eying grass stain." Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"I was not" The empath broke in as she gave the tin man a quick knee to the gut, causing him to crash to the floor in pain.

Robin laughed at the half-humans misfortune "You asked for it"

Starfire entered back into the chaos "Please, when will you begin going on the dates" She asked the two.

There was a sudden silence, until Beast boy broke it. "I'm not sure, I guess..." he said as he turned to look at the empath, he gave her a warm smile as he turned back to the redhead.

"Right Now" he said as he walked up to Raven and placed his hand in hers.

She turned toward him until they locked eyes, causing her to blush a little.

**An hour later**

"Ready Raven" Beast boy asked outside her door. He situated his tie in the right place, he had on a black suit. He could hear the empath rummaging through her dresser drawer, and Starfire was doing the same.

"She is almost complete." Starfire said as she continued to look through Ravens small list of clothes.

"This is pointless, I don't have anything that could work" Raven said as she threw a pair of leotards on the ground.

"Don't give up Raven, I'm sure you must have...Huh...Eek" Starfire screamed happily jumping up and down again in her annoying way. This caught the Raven by surprised as she jumped back.

"What is it" she asked with black magic glowing on her hands.

The tamaranian pulled out a black velvet dress with white frilly's on the bottom.

A disgusted look came over the empath's face "Really, I gotta wear that." Raven said.

Starfire gave a big smile as she held the dress up to the light "Ofcourse, It is most beautiful. I think It would look glorious on you Raven." she really didn't want to but she knew that Beast boy would love it so she regretably agreed.

**10 minutes later**

Beast boy sat beside Raven's door as he picked away at his guitar. He was so engrossed in his playing that he didn't notice the door open and a dark figure walk out.

"Sorry am I disturbing you" The girl said as she tapped on the changeling's should. Beast boy jumped causing him to fall back, he looked at the figure that had spooked him and just about started drooling.

"R-Raven, Is that you" He said at a loss of words. The dress was just slightly past her knees, her hair was beautifuly curled, she had on one of Starfire necklaces around her neck, along with black heels.

Raven put her hands on her hips as she stared the changeling down "Duh, who did you think I was" She said with a hint of agitation in her voice.

A drop of sweat dripped down his face"Well...It's just...Your...Hot" Beast boy said choking out the words.

A blush came over her face, causing her agitation to quickly fade.

"D-do you really think so" she said as she twirrled around for him.

A small amount of spit starting falling out of his mouth "Girl, the drule doesn't lie" Beast boy said as he wiped the saliva off of his lip. Raven gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder as they both started laughing. Though for Raven it was more of just a little chuckle.

"So, shall we go milady." The changeling said as he held out his hand to the girl. Raven just rolled her eyes as she took his hand, and led them to Cy's car.

"Hey thanks for this Cy" Beast boy said as he waved to the tin man.

A frown came over the half-human's face. "You better not scratch my baby grass stain."

**At the Restraunt**

"How many" The waitress said to the happy couple.

"Two" Beast boy said with a smug look on his face. He turned to the empath who was holding tightly on to his arm, this caused him to blush a little.

"Two?, Allright please follow me" She said as she began to walt towards a booth. Beast boy follow the lady making sure not to cause Raven to let go of his arm. She led them to a secluded area and sat them down in a leather booth. "What would you like to drink right away"

"Just some water for me please" Beast boy said as he situated his seat.

"And you miss"

"Herbal Tea will be fine" She said with her sweet little monotone voice that Beast boy loved.

Beast boy looked at Raven after she said that. Suddenly an Idea smile came over his face. He turned back to the waitress. "Actually I'd like some Herbal Tea to please" He said causing Raven to shoot him a surprising glance.

"Allright, two Herbal Tea's. They should be ready soon" The waitress said as she left to take other peoples orders.

"Since when have you liked Herbal Tea" Raven asked with a questioning look.

Beast boy just shot her back a grin "I never said I did, but If you like It then I'm going to atleast try it." He said pumping his fist in the air for no real reason.

Raven just chuckled "Well aren't you daring"

Beast boy turned his face back to the empath who was situating herself, and all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. He almost started druling again but he managed to composed himself.

"What are you staring at" Raven asked knocking the changeling out of his daze. Raven looked at him with a questioning look and a blush on her face, she must have known he was staring at her.

Beast boy thought of the right words to say, until something came to mind "I just can't help but stare at you...I mean, your so perfect" Beast boy said in ultra flirty mode.

Raven's blush got brighter. They could hear something explode somewhere near, as another happy couple was thrown back in shock. Raven and Beast boy both turned to look at the smoke that was in the air.

"Sorry" They both said in unison.

**Back at the tower**

"So...how was the date" Cyborg asked the changeling. The tin man could hardly hold his composure, he was dying to know.

Beast boy gave a big sigh as he hung his coat up "It was great." He said as he turned his gaze over to the empath that was coming in right behind him, as she began to take off her coat a sudden burst of gentleman came over him. He ran over to her. "Here, let me help you with that" Beast boy said as he assisted with her jacket. Causing her to blush a little.

"T-thanks" she said as the shapeshifter pulled the coat off of her shoulders.

"Awww, aren't you sweet" the half-human said chuckling

A smile came over his green face "I know right" he said with a laugh. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Well it's late you two, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late" Cyborg said as he started to walk to his room.

"Thanks mom" Beast boy said sarcastically. He turned to the empath who had a small grin on her face. Causing him to do the same.

"We probably better get some sleep" He said as he took a step toward her.

"Yea" Raven said as she walked over to the changeling and gave him a kiss which Beast boy quickly accepted.

"Goodnight" She said as she walked to her room.

"Night" Beast boy said waving to her as she disappeared into the dark hall.

"...Sweet Dreams"

**6:00**

Beast boy raised his arms high in the air as he stretched his muscles. A deep yawn came soon afterwards. He remembered last night, and still couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. He threw his covers off. He got dressed and ran to the lobby. He was greeted by his friends all except for one.

"Hey guys, wheres Raven?" Beast boy said with a confused look on his face.

The three team members looked at each other as they all shrugged at once.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her" Robin said

"Maybe she's sleeping in, you two were out pretty late last night."

"I'm gonna go check to see if shes in her room" Beast boy said running off to the empath's room. It took him about a minute until he reached the door. He knocked a few times and waited...no answer. He knocked again and waited...no answer.

"Raven, are you in there" He said with no response. He was starting to feel a little worried now. He then morphed into a fly and went under the door into the dark space. He morphed back and started searching the room. It was dark so he couldn't see much, until he could hear still breathing behind him.

"Raven, Is that you" he said running to where he could hear the breathing, until he was stopped by a puddle of red liquid. He looked down at the floor...Blood...

"NO!...RAVEN!"

**Sorry to leave this as a cliffhager. I thought people would wanna know what happened next if I did. MUAHAHAHA, now you'll never know...Unless ofcourse I write the next chapter.**

**As usual, this chapter sucks because I'm a horrible writer, but I say that everytime so you must be used to it by now...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Pleast Read and Review.**


	3. Who's Blood Is It?

**Wow, I gotta tell ya I was surprised by the amount of reviews I got. I haven't worked on this story in ages, so I just decided to re-post it. When I went back to it, my mouth just about hit the floor when I saw the amount of reviews I had. I decided to write the next chapter because obviously people want to know what happens next, including me.**

** My writing skill has increased significantly as well, I write in more of a novel format now. I have as well started writing some full length book's to. My best writing as of now is definitely 'Monster Island'. You can check the story out at: **** s/3122903/1/Monster-Island**

** If you like sci-fi, or anything like Chronicles of Narnia. Than you will probably like this book. It does have grammar issues still, but I am working to fix all of them. Plus I only have the first chapter along with the prologue. However that alone is twice as long as this story.**

The girl's eyes started to open slightly to the room around her. She moaned as her mind started to come back to reality. She could feel a hard bony object laying on her arm as she tried to move. She lifted her eyes up slightly to see a green skin colored boy that was snoring away. A smile came across the empath's face, before a sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen. She threw her free hand over the area in agony._ "What happened to me, I can only remember going to bed last night after my date with beast boy." _She said glancing over to the changling.

"Uhhh, Raven...no...Raven!" Beastboy said in his sleep. Her expression went back to a smile as she moved her hands to stroke the boy's green hair. Beastboy stirred slightly from the contact.

"Uhh, Wha..what." Beastboy said as he lifted his eyes up to lock with the eyes of the purple haired girl. He was still a little dazed from his nap, but once he focused his eyes grew wide.

"Raven! your up." Beastboy said as he went to give her a hug, but then stopped himself. "Oh, wait your injured, probably not a good idea."

Raven chuckled "Yea, probably not." She said folding her arms. Beastboy said back down.

"So, what happened to you?" Beastboy asked getting straight to the point. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know, everything from when I went to bed last night is blank. Where did you find me anyway?" Raven asked shoting back as the boy with a question as well. Beastboy's eyes bulged as he started to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Ummm...Wellll, I kinda went into your room. We weren't sure where you were, so I was really worried." Beastboy, hoping the fact that he went into her room before to play the song would make it ok with her. Raven arched her eyebrow.

"You sound nervous, don't be. I'm not mad, you went in there cause you were worried about me. I would have done the same thing for you if it was your room." Raven said trying to relieve the boy of his stress. Then however after she said, she thought through what was actually in the changeling's room. "Wait, scratch that. No I wouldn't."

Beastboy giggled as he sat back in his chair. "I was gonna say. I mean even I wouldn't save myself in my room." Beastboy said quite dumbly. "It's a pigsty in there." The green declared, changing into a pig briefly to show emphasis.

Raven tried to laugh but couldn't as sharp pain shot through her gut again. She started to cough instead as she held her stomach. Beastboy freaked out as he got out of his chair to try to help her. He placed his hand on her back.

"Raven, are you ok. Cyborg! Cyborg! come quick!" Beastboy said, yelling out for his metal friend. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. It opened to the large tin man standing there. He quickly ran to the girl's side as he bent down on his knee.

"Raven, listen to me. I need you to calm down." Cy said to the gagging girl. Raven nodded her head slightly as she tried to slow down her coughing. Cyborg than reached for a plastic air tube as he placed it on the girl's mouth. The empath breathed the air in deeply as she laid back down on the bed.

"What happened Cy?" Beastboy asked, he hadn't been clued in on what happened exactly. The metal black man stood back up, folding his arms while shaking his head.

"It's terrible, apparently her diaphram was impacted by whatever it was that hurt her." Beastboy's eyes grew in his sockets.

"Her diaphram, but that's what she uses to breath." Cyborg nooded.

"Yes, and if we don't patch it up soon than her lungs will slowly stop working." Beastboy clenched his fist in anger.

"Grrr, I'm going to kill whoever did this." Cy motioned his arms in a lowering position.

"Woow now, cool down rambo. It's not a matter of who did this, it's a matter of what." Beastboy's expression changed to a confused.

"W-what do you mean." Cy lowered his head, before turning to look at the now unconscious empath. He placed his hand behind his neck as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I mean...huh, how do I explain this. She doesn't have any wounds on the outside of her body, like no impact points. All of the damage she has taken was all on the inside." Beastboy was really bewildered now.

"What! but when I found her she was in a pool of blood." Casey nooded.

"Yeah I know, that's what I was troubled about to. Then I did an analysis on the blood." Beastboy waited for what was to come, he circled his hand in the air as to tell the metal man to keep going.

"Well, the blood that she was covered in...it wasn't her blood." Cyborg said hesitantly. Beastboy mouth just about hit the floor.

"W-what! It wasn't her blood. How does that make any sense." Cyborg shook his head while shrugging his shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea." Cyborg said depressingly.

"Then whose blood is it?" Beastboy said relentlessly trying to find answers. The tin man perked up a bit at this.

"Actually, Robin is-." Cyborg was cut off by the sound of two pairs of feet coming towards the door. Both Beastboy and Cyborg turned around as they heard the door open.

Robin stood there in the front with starfire behind them. Robin had a dead serious look on his face, while starfire had a concerned one.

"Ahh, speaking of which here he is now." Cyborg said as he pointed his hands at the boy wonder. "What have you found Robin?" Cyborg asked. Robin's eyebrows lowered on his face as he eyed the tin man.

"The person that hurt Raven...was from Azaroth."

** There ya go, another cliff hanger for ya. Atleast you basically know what happened...sort of. I totally made up how this played through on a whim, and I gotta say that I'm pretty happy with it. If yall want to find out what Azarothian hurt Raven specifically, leave some nice comments. I will be sure to update If I recieve some.**


	4. He's Found Me

**Booya! Chapter 4. For all you smart people out there that like a mixture of Science and Fanfiction than you will probably love this chapter. That or you might message me and tell me all the things I have wrong with my facts. Either way I'll be happy.**

** Really did not expect to put so many chapters on this story, I guess the reason why I wrote this chapter was because my friend Adam, love ya man, was curious as to what was going to happen next. The only problem was...so was I. I really had no idea how I was going to continue this. Thanks to his inspiration though I think I have finally figured out what I want the plot to be. Hopefully it is to all of my readers liking, along with my...man I can't believe I'm saying this...****11 Reviewers!** **That's alot for me, and I thank all of you who reviewed. I would like to list off the people who have helped me.**

** Bluedog197, lunar silver, Chico Magnifico, I know your secrets, spazmonkey s-j, Hysterical Insanity, wait-whatwasmyusernameagain, I Tear Paper For Fun, and Ravenxxx0007, and of course Adam. thank you all for your feedback, it really helped. Now on the subject of the song...hehe, let's just say I'm not good with girls. I write a song for pretty much every girl I like, I guess that where I get my inspiration from. So I've got tons of em now. I've never played them for any of the girls ever though. Yeah I know, I'm a chicken. I may put another song in this story that I made, just to spice things up a little bit. BT Dubs, I actually have music to all of my songs as well. Anyway, back to the story.**

Robin's finger's typed away at the keyboard in front of him. The three other titans crowded around the boy wonder as he clicked away. almost instantly, Images started to pop up of the parts of a cell on the screen. The unit started to rotate as to show all of it's components.

"See, look at this." Robin said gesturing up to the object on the screen. After he said that a small part of the cell, that was colored a different color from the rest, was zoomed in on. "This is a red blood cell from the blood that was on Raven."

Cyborg lifted up his finger to point at the spot that was highlighted. "What's that spot on it?"

"I was just getting to that. That spot on this certain Red blood cell is something I've only seen one time before." Robin said intuatively. He motioned his focus up to the screen where it was shown. Robin folded his arms as Beast boy waited anxiously behind the group, he rocked back and forth on his heels like a little kid who's shopping with his mother.

"Urrr, cmon tell us already. I'm gonna pee my pants I'm so nervous." Beastboy said as he folded his hands between his legs. Cyborg lifted up his hand as he made contact with the changlings face. The boy went tumbling to the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" The tin man said abruptly, Beastboy moaned slightly from the large bruise that was starting to form on his cranium. Robin brought his hands up to his chin while completely ignoring the two.

"This section of the cell is a substance know as Ravegen." The group stood still for a moment, like they had been told something completely obscure like Cyborg eating tofu. Beastboy stood up back on his feet, while the same expression came over him. Starfire cupped her hands in front of her mouth as a terrified expression came over her.

"Oh how horrible. Just the vocalization of it sounds disastrous. Whatever could this glorious evil be that envelopes itself within the cell of red blood." Starfire said dramatically. Cyborg folded his arms with unsurity, while Beastboy scratched his head, attempting to make sense of what the green eyed alien just said.

"Uh, yeah. Robin, I've studied the periodic table of the elements, and I can tell you for sure that I've never heard of Ravegen before." Robin grimaced as his lip moved to one side of his face.

"It wouldn't be on there. I made it up." Robin said very climactically, trying to make it not sound like a big deal, but for some reason Cyborg did. The half-human's expression exploded as he threw his hands out in a clenching formation.

"You what now?!" Cyborg said in a very loud tone. Robin turned his gaze away from the screen to look at the group.

"I made it up. It wouldn't be on the table of elements because this element does not exist on earth. There's only one place that I've ever seen this element before." Robin said while leaning bag on the control pad. Cyborg stopped his raging as his expression was changed to a perplexed one. The tin man stood quite hilariously dumbfounded. Starfire as well wasn't sure what Robin was getting at. Beastboy however, of all people, did somewhat follow what he was saying. The green changling brought his hand to the back of his head as he bent his neck back.

"Huuh! Azarath...Ravegen...Raven...The element isn't of earth because it's from Azarath. You've seen it once before because of Raven." Beastboy said catching everyone else off guard. Cyborg just about collapsed from shame that Beastboy, the guy who put a virus on his system recharger by trying to play mega monkeys 4 on it, figured out something like this before he did. Propostorous! What is this world coming to!

Robin nodded, "That's also where I got the name for it, as well as how I know it's Azarathian." Robin replied. Beastboy was still confused though. He raised his hand like he was in class as another question pondered in his mind.

"But, if Raven is also Azarathian. Than how do you know the difference between that red blood cell and hers?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg's expression shot right back up, this was his chance to redeem himself. It was kind of a low blow but he was willing to take anything right about now. A smug smile came across his face as the metal man folded his arms.

"Duh! you just compare this cell to one of Raven's cells. No two people's cells are exactly the same." Cyborg said condescendingly. Beastboy pulled his finger out of his nose as a little surprise came with it. He turned his glum face to the tin man.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Beastboy said aridly. Cyborg angrily flared as his face turned beat red. Starfire looked at the two that were going at it with a confused look, she lifted up her finger as she was trying to say something.

"Umm, I believe I have been mistaken throughout this conversation. Are these cells referring to those that have thee iron bars on them?" Starfire asked randomly, as she clutched both of her hands together behing her back. Cyborg and Beastboy stopped there roughhousing instantly, to turn there faces syncronously towards the red haired girl. Robin followed their expression with one that looked simialar. Talk about a showstopper.

"Uhh, no starfire. These aren't jail cells." Robin said nonchalantly. A quick 'oh' exited out of the girl's mouth before a smile painted back over it. The three stared at her for a while while she continued to grin. Robin shook his head as he tried to get his mind back on track.

"Anyway, yes, that's right Cyborg. However, though that may be true, the cells in the same body are all different from each other. There are none that are exactly the same. The cells within one person though are close enough to compare, unlike cells in others...but." Robin said turning back to the screen. The other's watching perked up their ears. Robin continued, "The cells from this blood has structure like I've never seen before."

Beastboy was really interested now, it was like a science lesson...but more fun. "What do you mean." The green boy asked. Robin hesitated a while before answering, it almost seemed like he wasn't sure himself of the answer he was about to give. The boy wonder ran his fingers through his jet black hair, as his answer was failing to escape his lips in the way that he wanted.

"Well...the things is...It's like the cell's are unstable, but completely stable at the same time." Robin wasn't helping the group behind him that were already confused, and that statement only added on to what was already there.

"How is that possible?" Cyborg asked as he threw his hands out in front of him with his palms up. Beastboy couldn't take much more knowledge than this, his brain had a maximum compacity per day and it was just about at that limit. He sat down as he held his temples tight with his fingers. Robin didn't look to be doing to much better.

"I...I don't know how to explain it. Here let me show you." Robin said as he started pressing a few more buttons on the keyboard. The titans that were behind him fixed their eyes on the screen again as an image of a second cell came into view, along with the first one.

"Here this might be able to help what I'm trying to say." Robin said as he hoped it really would help to explain things better. He lifted his index finger as he pointed it towards the picture of the cells, as to somewhat show emphasis on them or something.

"Look, two of the cells from the pile of blood that was found next to Raven. Right now they look like normal red blood cells." Robin's other hand went down to the keys as he pressed just a few more buttons. "Now look what happens when I do this to them." The others watched intently at the process that was about to take place. Starfire started to bite her nails, as small little slivers of the keratin flew from side to side.

The cells on the screen began to move together slowly. It seemed like it took ages before they came in contact with each other. Then however they did something the team did not expect at all...The two cells merged together. It was only an instant, but enough to catch what had happened. The now double sized cell was the only thing on the screen.

Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg's expression changed almost instantly. With a horrified look on his face the half-human moved his pointer finger up to the picture of the cell. his arm shook like crazy as he tried to hold himself up.

"W-what in the world just happened?" Cyborg asked.

"This is what I mean. It doesn't make any sense. Cells aren't supposed to be able to merge together without becoming unstable, but-" Robin pressed a large blue button on the top of the control board, thus causing arrows and descriptions of the cell to show up. The names all telling about the natural portions of the object, as if nothing had changed with the cell. Robin took a deep breathe as he tried to finish his previous statement. "This blood can."

Beastboy itched the back of his skull. His brain was already completely fried, but now it had even started to decompose from all this. He winced slightly from his rotting cranial nervous system, it looked like he almost had a nervous twist.

"So does the fact that they can form together mean anything?" The changling wondered. Robin lifted his finger to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice.

"It means that He's back!" The voice said as it echoed through the large room. It carried over to the group quickly, causing them to turn to see a purple haired girl standing with her hand gripped on the side of the kitchen counter.

"Raven!" Beastboy exclaimed in a concerned sounding, but at the same time terrified voice. Robin looked up to her as his quite obvious quesiton played at the tip of his tongue.

"Who's back?" That comment from Robin caused the room to go silent for a while. Cyborg and Starfire looked back from the boy wonder to Raven with intensity, Beastboy only had his eyes on Raven though. the empath took in deep breathes as the pain from her diaphram rushed through her body. She lifted her eyes up to lock with the four as they eyed her curiously. She decided to put there nerves at ease, she didn't want to keep them in suspense.

"Huh, His name...is Deos"

**Muahahahaha, ahh I'm having to much fun with this. Sorry guys for continually leaving it on a cliffhanger. I probably won't end the next chapter on as much of one because that is when the story starts to pick up, so there aren't as much surprises...or are there. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
